normversefandomcom-20200213-history
Power Descriptors
This article is based off of the Power Descriptors page found in Ultimate Power, pages 115-117. Suggestions can be posted in the Submissions Forum, and questions can be posted on this page's talk page. Answers to questions will be integrated here as able in order to ease your use of the Normverse Wiki. Origins The allowed power originsas of this writing are as follows: Genetic Mutation (Birth, Chemical Alteration, Genetic Manipulation, or Radioactive Alteration), Mechanical (Power Suits, Robots, Cybernetic Enhancements, and Gadgets), Breakdowns in Reality (see John or Lord Entropy for an example). Genetic Mutations Are generally limited to powers that could reasonably come about as a result of genetic mutation, such as mental powers, enhanced statistics, enhanced senses (to a reasonable degree), super speed, quickness, super strength, leaping, and the typical strike and damage powers. Any elemental control is normally an extension of mental powers, though it can be through a radically changed physiology (see Slag) resulting in the ability to transform or meld into materials. Mechanical power sources can account for just about anything if the technology is advanced enough. We encourage you to make use of real world science (warped as you need it to be) as well as fictional science, to increase the possibility of the character's powers. See Argent and Alpha/AlphaNet for example. Use the research of Tesla, or existing research on wormholes and nano-technology. The sky's the limit. Or space. Breakdowns in Reality: These breakdowns are typically cosmic accidents, such as the one that gave John his powers. Though it is reasonable to call even these changes genetic mutations (and even mechanical sources as mutated intellect plus technology) they go further than that, bestowing on the use some form of universal control, such as the ability to manipulate the laws of physics themselves, whether on a small scale or on a large scale. Another exaple is time travel, which automatically bestows power to those who do it, namely their removal from the Time/space continuum and ability to remember the "true" course of events (with true being defined as history up until the moment they time-traveled, which will have since changed as others time travel). Training: Characters who have trained to have their abilities and are otherwise normal should never be beyond power level 6, as this is the accepted peak of human achievement as detailed in the Mutants and Masterminds Core rulebook. Should a character wish to be exceptionally trained but go beyond these limits, they should have some sort of low-key mutation that perhaps their character is unaware of. Sources The various power sources will work generally as detailed in the Mutants and Masterminds Core rule book. Any differences or extensions will be detailed here. Feel free to make suggestions on the talk page. Expanding the mechanics behind the Normverse is very important, and your input is welcome and indeed desired. Mental: The mental power descriptor is used mostly for telepathy and other feats of psychic ability. However, when one chooses a power such as mind control or telepathy (communication), one must choose an appropriate descriptor. Choosing the mental descriptor means the ability to interact with biological minds, but not mechanical ones. Choosing a Mechanical descriptor likewise limits one to machines. Therefore, even a sentient machine cannot be mind controlled by a human unless they have a Mechanical communication power, which is itself limited to a mechanical power source. Mediums Results Category:Mechanics